List of Gods, Goddesses, and Deities
Note: Not all gods/goddesses have pages here. Those who do are linked. List A. Aether- Illusions, Monsters, and Change Amare- Heartbreak, Harmonicas, and Thoughts Angie- Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Aria- Music, Cats, and Anger Aronia- Reptiles, Snakes, and Lizards Arrow- Oddity, Endangered animals, and Mischief Ase- Runes and Visionsgods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Aria Athena- Tactics, Silence, and Wisdom Atrophy- Prions, Patience, and Sleep B. Basilisk- Toxins and Snakes Bastat- Cats, Cleverness, and Silence When Needed Bear- Forgiveness, Weather, and the Harvest Bengal . - Ice, Cats, and Vengeance Bixbite- Neko people, Gems, and Harmony Blizzy- Aliens and Breaking the Fourth Wall Blue- Heat, Cold, and Water Blue- Spite, Vigilantes, and Saltiness/Sass Boop- Demon animals, pigeons and guns Brine- Destruction, Entropy, Creation C. Caedey- Music, Inventions, and Children Candy- Stars, Candy, and Hope Caspian- Fire, Beauty, and Betrayal Chan- Emotions, Memories, and Whimsy Chanty- Despair, Equality, and Pyshcopop Chronos- Magic and Time Cleaver- Arthropods, Art/writing utensils, and loss of creativity/inspiration Cobli- BEGONE THOT Corey- Death, Shadows, and Black Holes Corvus- Dreams, Nightmares and Reality Crystalite- Black Cats, Pluto, and Gravity D. Dalia- Luck, Air/Flight, and Minerals Darksea- Betrayal/Lies, Attraction, and Puppies. Downpour- Hopeless Love, Heartbreak, Rejection Drago- Dragons, Magic, and Art Drippy- Puns, Pixels, and Typos Dynasty- Torture, Love, and Music E. Element- Fire, Lightning, Poison Eliza- Music/Sound, the Internet, Writing/Authoring Eon- Nature and Sun Eternal- Dragons, Natural Disasters, and Storms Eventide- Prose, Twilight, and Ethics Exitium- Destruction, Lies told in shadows Exum- God of All Exotory- Light, Earth, Healing F. Facet- Minerals, Earth, and Dragons Fairy- Fairies, Knowledge/Learning, and Creativity/Thinking outside the box Fallon- Assassination, Weapons, and Writing Fizzy- Oblivion Foodle- Power, Death, Destruction Forest- Nature, Flight, and Light Fox- Foxes Frostbyte- Inklings, Lava, and Jaden Smith Future- Binge watching, Grammar, and ADHD G. Gabrielle- Burn victims, lost/destroyed art, and tragedy in the art world Galaxian Explosion- Loyalty, Life, and the Cosmos Galaxy- Doodling, String Instruments, and Gourmet Food Gem.exe- Mutated animals, System failure, and Glitches Ghost- Rebellion, Invention, and Emotion Gleam- Magic, Imagination, and Creativity Glitch- Disruption, Songs, and Technology Gnollio- Insects, Energy, and Nature Grif- Truth, Dreams, and Murder Gulfstream- Plants, Children, and History H. Hazel - Mountains, Forests, and Wild Animals Hidden Treeline- Hurricane- Nature, Time, and Information/Knowledge Hyacinth- Animals, Mythical Creatures, and Deception I. Icarus- Runes, Flight, Guidance Imagine- Rain and Creativity Insanity- Fire, Mythical Creatures, and the Vulnerable Ishmael- Plants, Healing, and Peace Iris- Imagination, Wisdom, and Stars Ivy- Wolves, Music, Subzero Temperatures J. Jackal- Pirates, Thefts, and Sea-Related Items (eg. Docks and Piers) Jade- Wicca, Maidenhood (18-24 yrs. old), and Wilderness Jehoseph- Fire and Justice K. Kanon- Piano and Piano Theory Karoline- Violence, Insanity, and Fear/panic. Kenshin- Weapons and Magic Kit- Eldritch Horror, Rabbits, and Spooky Things L. Laurel- Poetry and Forests Lily- Caverns, Lakes, and Demons Longclaw- Coyotes, Gore, and Obsidian Lost- Art/Color, Emotions, and Darkness Luminous- Pianos, Fireflies, and Light Luna- Magic, the Moon, and Elves M. Mamon- Plagues, Suffering, Endurance Marx- Glamour, Candy, and Technology Meia- Felines, Wisdom, and Nature Magic Millie- Fire and Shadows Mist- Voids, Paradoxes, and Chaos Mockingjay- Fire and Phoenixes Moonflight- Flooding and Untimely Heroic Deaths Murdoc- Power, Beauty, and Death N. Necromancer- Dinosaurs/prehistoric animals, History (personal or otherwise), and Jungles Neptune- Inner-Peace, Serenity, and Empathy NightLight- Fire, Exploration, and Hope NightWolf- Wolves, Nature, and Death Niko- Mischief, Bad luck, and Luck Nova- Space, Time, and Reality Nox- Fantastical Creatures, Magic, and Night O. Orphos- Deals, Tradeoffs, and the Desperate P. Peacock- Water, Peace, and Hawaiian culture Pepper- Doves, Peace, and Healing Peregrine- Pain, Night, and Snakes Piano- Softness, Ballet, and Chocolate Poppy- Game animals, Animal spirits, and Sleep Q. Quail- Messengers, Fiction, and Chimeras R. Rachias - Arachnids, Shadows, and Doom Raina- Bubbles, Rain/Storms, and Emotions/Feelings Reading- Love, Friendship, and Knowledge Riri - Fantasy, Creativity, and Performance Rune - Trees, Magic, and Change S. Sage- Words, Dragons, and Space Sapph- Pomeranians, Overshipping, and Sapphires Schepping- Creation, Healing, Truth spoken in light of day Sea Fire- Archery, Art, Lightning Seafoam- Oceans, Sea Storms, Misery Sea Heart- Sea, Animals, and Crafts Septimus - Dragons, Trickery, and Illusion Shard- Darkness, Water, Poison Sierra- Books, Intelligence, Ball-point pens Silverskies- Weather, Solitude, and The Sky Snow- Winter, Nature, and Art Snowbelle- Cold Weather, Shipping, and Hair Specter- Reality, ghosts/spirits, and knowledge Spiral- Hypnosis, Mind-Control, and Possession Spirit- Wandering, Curiosity, and Myths Splitter- Laughing, Pranks, and Strength Spring- Rain, Creativity, and Early Mornings Star/ry- The Greek Zodiac, Astrology, and Dreams Sun- Fire, Love and Warriors Sunset- Sunsets, Children, and Fireflies T. Teal- Shipping Thunderstorm- Electricity, Creativity, Birds Time- Magic and Time Toffee- Nekos, and positivity/happiness/something like that(?) Torin- Mountains, Valleys, and Voyages U. V. Vertigo- Time, Speed, Grief/Loss Vine- Fangirls, Perspectives, Acceptance Violet- Seasons, Patience, and Memories Voithesi- Peaceful Deaths, the Earth/Ground, and Crows Vytas- Clickbait, Cringy memes, and Gaming W. Winter- Wind, Watercolour, and Blue Wizard- Books, Scrolls and Reading materials, History WyvernSoul- Wyverns, Power, and Destruction (created by Drago) X. Xenon- Science, Freedom, and Humour Y. Yandere- Burning Stuff, Subtle Hints, and Coups Yellow- Zebras, Sarcasm, the Mind Z. Zadia- Magic, Flying, Kylios Athena.jpg|Athena|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Athena|linktext=read about the Goddess of Wisdom, Tactics, and Silence Nicu.jpg|Angie|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Angie|linktext=read about the Goddess of Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Chanty profile.jpg|Chanty|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Chanty|linktext=read about the Goddess of Despair, Equality, and Physcopop 20171019 213947.jpg|Cleverfighting Beb155eb-6074-401c-acfc-afd325a303ad.png|Insanity C4EBCD6B-1B36-4380-9944-968584564F7F.png|Lykaina Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 4.31.06 PM.png|Bengal 252A691D-C7EE-4B0C-ADC2-273762B09571.png|Torin 99EFF331-A2BB-4CB0-B069-DEACA45BDF32.png|Hurricane 53E0E1A1-DF3F-49B4-92E7-8C91F5603D48.png|Lykaina Ref 1516235938048-644593603.jpg|Facet BackupPreview.png|Mocking-Jay Galaxian_Chibi.png|Galaxian Explosion Category:Convenience